<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Да будут двое один шёлк by Azure_Mischief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561101">Да будут двое один шёлк</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Mischief/pseuds/Azure_Mischief'>Azure_Mischief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, The Nutcracker Prince (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Barbie Doll &amp; Ken Doll Anatomy, Drosselmeyer - Freeform, Droßelmeier - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Magic, Married Couple, Married Life, Partly POV, fictional anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Mischief/pseuds/Azure_Mischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Брачный альков бесполых новобрачных.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christian Elias Drosselmeyer/Martha Drosselmeyer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Да будут двое один шёлк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/azure-mischief/art/Forever-part-silk-824723822">(Хоть и без Марты, но примерно понятно, как он устроен :))</a>
</p><p>Бесполую "сказочную" анатомию (a. k. a. "Анатомия Барби") я люблю и обожаю. А учитывая, что у Дроссельмейера (и в сказке и в спектакле) и Марты (в спектакле) на самом деле нет и не было детей, им эта фан-теория вполне подходит.</p><p>А ещё это в какой-то мере спойлер моего долгостройного фанфика "Сердца чародея" - надеюсь, не очень сильный, - потому что упоминается, как Дроссельмейер стал таким, какой он есть: наполовину игрушечным.<br/>______<br/>ОЖП Марта, фрау Дроссельмейер, - персонаж театра "С. А. Д." из "Щелкунчика в стиле стимпанк".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em>(«Ты согласен стать таким же?» — спросили его. — «У нас не получится спасти тебя иначе. Это плата за жизнь, к которой ты вернёшься.»</em></p><p>
  <em>«Пусть», — без раздумий ответил он. — «Я нужен там, откуда я родом. Они мои близкие. Я их люблю.»)</em>
</p><p>Белый платок с головы он так и не снимает — даже когда не видит никто, кроме Марты. Хватит с неё: в своё время Марта успела насмотреться, как долго заживала там кожа — «а без платка ты и подавно от меня отвернёшься», грустно улыбается он. На что Марта только склоняет его голову себе на плечо и тихонько гладит — как раньше гладила ещё всего забинтованного. <em>«Ивушка, разве могла бы я — и как тебе такое на ум пришло, Ивушка, вот глупый…»</em></p><p>
  <em>(«У меня только и есть, что это вот зеркальце», — сказала она <b>там</b>. — «Возьмите, мне не жаль, — закройте его рану.»)</em>
</p><p>В ореоле чудо-искр её отражение в зеркале, что приживили к его груди, сейчас выглядит ещё прекраснее, а само зеркало — точно частица того мира: только руку в него протяни.</p><p>На его лице ожог чудом пощадил только брови и левый глаз. Марта нежно проводит пальцем по навсегда закрытому правому веку мужа — там, где его пересекает белый, когда-то ужасающе-багровый рубец, — и вспоминает: много лет назад Христиан так же смотрел на неё, разве что двумя глазами. И не видел ни испорченного, почти растаявшего личика из воска, ни порванного платьица, ни сломанных ножек, — только испуг от памяти, так внезапно сменившей долгий морок, и мольбу о помощи: «пожалей меня, почини».</p><p>
  <em>(«Идите и живите, дети; любите и любимы будете», — сказали им. — «Да будет благословен ваш союз на земле. Да будут двое — один шёлк.»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Шёлк и магия, из которых она сама была наполовину сделана, — <b>вот чем</b> у неё на глазах, тоже наполовину, становилось тело её наречённого. Слишком нежны и уязвимы были бы для земли любые слова об этом — но не взгляды, хранящие память о том миге; не объятия, безмолвно говорящие: <b>«одной природы»</b>.)</em>
</p><p>Её кожа до сих пор так и осталась чуть похожей на воск; его — прежде просто розовый жемчуг — теперь была словно исчерчена золотыми нитями: следы от заживших ран и сквозь них — золотистая текучая магия.</p><p>И в этой живой оправе сияет её отражение. Без слов ясное: <em>«Моя Марта»</em>, так, как говорят <em>«моё сердце»</em>.</p><p>Как же Марта от него отвернётся, если и белый платок, и стянутое сухое лицо, и исхлёстанное огнём его тело — ей родные едва ли не больше, чем шёлк и магия. <em>«Мой Христиан»</em>, — тоже без слов отвечает она, обрамив ладонями лицо любимого. — «Взгляни на себя моими глазами, Христиан».</p><p>К белой сорочке хочется припасть лицом, точно она тёплый снег; розовым жемчугом, шёлком, воском — лишь любоваться вот так. Недвижимо, точно в миг того благословения. Двое — <em>один шёлк</em>. Одна душа, что сейчас сама на себя глядит из двух тел.</p><hr/><p></p><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>— Мартль!!!</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>на её глазах — <em>там у неведомой</em> — <em>целый кувшин</em> сияющего огнём питья — кто ж знал что это магия <em>и она живая</em> — марта сама наполовину из такой же — и что она делает сейчас много дней спустя здесь на земле — прямо ладонь мне</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>— …ну <em>живот</em>-то тебе не обожгло…</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>мурлычет она пока ладонь её лежит над швом на поясе где я из шёлка а под ней мне самому не верится — свет — <em>п р и л и в а е т</em> — я <em>свечусь</em> я <em>не знал</em> что так умею</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>— …любишь?..</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>как будто не я помню о царстве <em>неведомой</em>, а магия — <em>мной помнит</em> — ещё бы не любить только странно почему <em>так</em></p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>её — пробуждается едва прикоснёшься к её спине — над швом под лопатками — вспыхивает и развёртывается наружу светлыми крыльями но почему же моя <em>стоитмартехотябыслучайноЗАДЕТЬвышепояса</em> только светится розово-золотисто и обжигает — меня — не больно просто захватывает врасплох каждый раз и немного неловко — я смеюсь и лицу горячо</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>— …как будто рассвет у тебя на лице…</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>отчего мне неловко это же марта на её глазах я превращался — <em>её п р и р о д у принимал</em> —</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>как сейчас её ласку</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>её ли ладонь такая прохладная или у меня жар</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>— …ты тепло смеёшься, любимый…</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>альков озаряется розово-золотистым — <em>неужели моим</em> — свечусь и смеюсь — <em>неведомая</em> знала что делала одарив нас</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>не <em>магия мной</em></p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>а <em>я</em></p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>смеюсь</p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>
    <em>оттого что марта</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>
    <em>счастлива</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="mx-10 mx-xs-5">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>